


Ahsoka is a badass, or the one where Rex falls more in love

by marvmorg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assault, Badass, F/M, High School, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvmorg/pseuds/marvmorg
Summary: Rex and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin, High School, A/B/O,What more do you need?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Ahsoka is a bad bitch

He watched as his cyare, the love of his life was chatting up that scum Bonteri. The one solace he had however was that his letterman jacket was draped loosely across her shoulders; a warning to all others that she was his, the name "Fett" stitched across it in big blue letters. Rex slowly made his approach, schooling his face carefully as not to give too much of a murder-you vibe. He breathed in slowly, letting his lungs fill with the air around him, his beloved’s scent distantly calling him. As an Alpha attuned to his surroundings, her scent still called to him more than anyone else’s. He began to walk faster towards Ahsoka, when a six foot something wall of muscle blocked his path. 

“Skywalker” Rex greeted. Tucked under his arm was Obi-Wan, his mate since the beginning of school.

“Rex! Just who I was looking for! After practice, I was thinking, you, me, obi and Ahsoka grab grub! It’s been so long since we’ve gone to Dex’s!” Skywalker began to ramble on, and Rex grew impatient, struggling to look around the two at Ahsoka. He turned back to Skywalker. 

“Sure sounds good buddy, I’ll see you at practice, yeah?” 

Rex then not so subtly tried to push through the two towards his love, when a loud screech and bang registered in his ears, coming from where that scum and his love were. He quickly pushed past Obi-Wan, and he began to form a smug look on his face. Ahsoka was standing over Bonteri, with her teeth bared, hissing at him to try something again, she dared him. Rex just stood there for a moment longer, falling possibly more in love. He quickly walked over to Ahsoka, and draped his arm across her shoulders, over his jacket. She leaned into his space, breathing in the calming scent of her mate. Rex turned to her. 

“Did he hurt you? I’ll kill him!” he ground out of his clenched teeth. Ahsoka calmed him hastily, “No my love, just wanted what wasn’t his.” She leaned into his ear, “I’m yours, my Alpha” 

Rex swallowed at the last line, feeling hazy and lustful. Reminding himself that they were in the middle of the lockers at school, he quickly breathed in and out, and pulled Ahsoka away from the scene. He dragged her into the men’s locker room, which thankfully was empty. He backed her right up against a row of lockers and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips, before moving them across her neck. Ahsoka just giggled at his blatant display of possessive behaviour and scenting. Rex stayed in her space; her neck, for a moment longer before standing straight.  
“Cyare, that was possibly my angriest and yet horniest moment of my life. I was so mad at Bonteri, but watching you take him out got me going. I’m still going to kill him you know? He tried to take what is mine.” Rex looked into her eyes darkly before continuing, “Sorry darling, I know that was overly protective of me, I know you are not my property, that little shit brings out the worst in me.” Shaking his head, he brought his arms up and around Ahsoka. She smiled at him warmly, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“Well I know I liked that possessiveness. I love how you take care of me Alpha.” She leaned back and looked him dead in the eye. “Tonight darling. I want to be yours tonight.” She took her hand and brushed it against his collar, right where the mating gland sat. At those words and her touch, Rex’s pupils grew, making his eyes dark, and he barely managed to hoarsely reply, “Are you sure you want to mate?” 

She grinned and leaned up to give him a bruising kiss of her own. Rex braced himself against the lockers as he pressed his body impossibly closer to hers. Just then they heard the door to the lockers opening, and a bell ringing, signifying that lunch was over. They pulled away quickly, and slipped out through the coach’s office and back to the hallways. Rex smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you after practice love.” He turned towards his next class, Organic Chemistry, which he shared with his brother Cody, Padme and Obi-Wan.


	2. Lux Bonteri can Go to Hell

Entering Chemistry, Rex immediately veered towards the back of the classroom, where his friends and brother were sitting. The minute he sat down, he turned to his friends only to find them looking at him intently, Obi-Wan with a smirk on his face. Cody was the first to break the silence, dragging a long look at his ori’vod, before finally addressing him. 

“Heard a rumour that Lux Bonteri is a dead man.” Rex snorted. 

“That little dickwad has no idea what’s coming to him for touching my cyare.” He chuckled darkly. Padme and Obi-Wan exchanged a look before Padme placed her hand on Rex’s shoulder. 

“I am very unaware of the situation Rexter, what’s going on?” Rex looked at Obi-Wan and Cody in disbelief. 

“You guys didn’t tell her?” 

“Well vod, we thought we should hear the full story from you first.” Cody nonchalantly responded. 

Rex sighed before continuing. “Well basically I was chatting to Obi-Wan and Anakin in the hall when loud noise happened. I turned and there was Ahsoka standing over Bitch-teri and growling at him. Apparently he tried to kiss her, despite her telling him no, plus my jacket and my scent all over her. That little shit thinks just because we don’t have the marks yet, that my claim is void. Anyways, I had to pull her and I away from there, and then after all that shit she agreed to become my riduur.” 

At that last part, Rex turned from his friends dreamily. Cody and Padme had looks of shock on their face, while Obi-Wan looked proud. 

“I’m so happy for you Rex, and I know you’ll be good for my little sister in law.” Obi-Wan smiled warmly. Rex nodded at him, before the teacher came in and called the lesson to order. 

After class, the group broke off to attend their various clubs and sports they agreed to after school. Obi-Wan and Padme went to the debate club, Ahsoka to cheerleading, and Cody, Rex, and Anakin to football practice. Rex entered the locker room, and his teammates crowded around him, patting his shoulder and congratulating him on his “fine selection” of a mate, and that they were happy that twerp Bonteri was knocked down a peg. Rex smiled at them all warmly, and got ready for practice. 

The field was cold, and practice was hard on the boys. Coach Koon, and Trainer Fisto were running the boys ragged in preparation for the big game that was coming Friday night. Rex shucked his helmet, and wiped his forehead from sweat. He glanced over at the cheerleaders practicing and smiled when he saw Ahsoka doing some impressive flips. Rex stared at his cyare, smiling to himself about the activities that were bound to happen that night. Suddenly a sharp pain emerged from the back of his head. He whipped around only to find Cody standing directly behind him, giving him a look. Rex sighed and tossed his helmet back on to join his brother. 

After practice, the gang met back up at the front of the school. Cody and Rex were arm-wrestling sitting on the front steps, while Obi-Wan and Anakin were cuddling a few steps away. Padme to her credit was keeping an eye out for Ahsoka, who was running a bit late. A loud yell startled the others, as they saw Rex laughing at Cody, who yelled after losing said arm-wrestle. They all rolled their eyes, ignoring the often fighting twins. After a few more minutes of back and forth, and no Ahsoka, Rex stood up and brushed his pants off. 

“I’m going to go find her. She’s probably not too far but…” he trailed off, his eyes and nose leading him to beside the school. He growled lowly, his Alpha instincts taking over. Cody grabbed him and caged him in, understanding the look in Rex’s eyes. Without losing control of Rex, Cody gestured to the other three to go investigate. The other three whipped around the side of the school, where they found Ahsoka being cornered by Lux, and a couple of his buddies. The group was launching slurs at her race, gender, and secondary gender, along with rude remarks about Rex. Ahsoka was trying to escape them, but they caged her in, and forced her to comply. 

Upon seeing his sister like that, Anakin saw red. He began to growl lowly, Obi-Wan placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Padme, ever the calm beta, also placed a hand on his other shoulder before striding towards the group. She calmly looked at them, before throwing a right hook directly into one of the boys faces. Lux turned to her sneering as his friend went down. Anakin was frozen in place, shook at what Padme had just done. While Lux was distracted, Ahsoka kicked him in the jewels, and he went down like a log. The other friend ran off after noticing that he was terribly unmatched in this fight. Ahsoka turned to Lux; a sneer coming across her face. 

“If you ever come near me again, don’t even worry about Rex trying to kill you. I’ll do it myself.” And with that she walked away, towards a frozen Anakin and a surprised Obi-Wan. As she came near, Anakin rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug, before pulling back. She turned to Padme. 

“Thank you so much!” She hugged the older girl tightly before turning back towards her brother and his mate. “Where’s Rexter?” 

“Well he sensed what was happening to you, so he went all Alpha. Cody is restraining him as we speak..” Was all Anakin got to say before Ahsoka went running towards the front of the building. “SNIPS!” He called after her to no avail. He turned to his companions. “Shall we?” He offered his arms to the two, and they quickly strolled towards the front of the building.


	3. Dex's

Rex stood at the front of the school seething, ready to go and kill that scum. The only thing stopping him was the caging arms of Cody, keeping him from running off. 

“Cody, let me go! I need to go!” Rex hissed at his brother, thrashing in his arms. Cody sighed. 

“Rex you are going all Alpha right now! I can’t let you go until you calm the fuck down.” 

Rex thrashed harder knowing Cody was right, but not being able to stop the instincts running through his body. Luckily for him and Cody, a figure darted nimbly around towards the front steps; a lovely smell brought along with them. Rex sought that smell, feeling warm and needy with it. He felt Cody retreat as the figure threw themselves in his arms. As if on instinct, he caught them readily, shoving his face into their collarbone and breathing heavily. He heard other people coming from around the school and lifted his head, growling at the intruders. 

“Rex my cyare, it’s just Anakin, Padme, and Obi. You gotta calm down, it’s okay love.” Ahsoka whispered into his hair, shoving his face back into her shoulder. Breathing in the calming scent of his mate, Rex began to calm, coming out of his ‘Alpha attack’. He hugged her closer, whispering his sorry into her soft skin. He pulled back, to grin sheepishly at the others, who were waiting close by. Ahsoka grabbed his hand, and pulled them towards the group. As they approached, Rex ran his hand through his hair embarrassed. Ahsoka, as if reading his mind, pulled him closer. The group was just looking at the two, and smiling. 

“Rex, you should’ve seen Padme, she was so badass!” Rex chuckled and sent a sheepish grin to them. As if knowing what he was going to say, Anakin cut him off. 

“Padme did handle the situation nicely, but if we are done here can we go eat? I’m starving.” The group laughed and headed towards their respective vehicles, Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan heading towards his junk car, with Rex, Ahsoka, and Cody traveling to the brother’s truck. 

Upon arriving at Dex’s, their favourite after school eatery, the gang settled into their booth, milkshakes already placed in front of them. Rex was sitting on the edge of the booth, with his arm around Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan mirroring them, with Cody and Padme squished in the middle. They laughed at Anakin’s dramatic retelling of what occurred beside the school, and when food arrived, they hungrily dove in, similar to a pack of wolves. Rex after finishing his food, tightened his grip on Ahsoka, who snuggled closer into him. Anakin smiled at them fondly, and Rex remembered what had happened when he first started to crush on Ahsoka. Anakin was already his friend at this point, and had noticed the stares between his best friend and sister. He had sat Rex down and gave him a terrifying shovel talk, and now he looked at the two of them with none of that same protectiveness he had displayed at the beginnings of their relationship. Just then, Padme spoke up. 

“Rex, Obi-Wan, Cody, did anyone understand question 4 from our Chemistry class today?” 

With that, the table pulled out their school work and began their ritual routine of finishing their homework together before heading their separate ways. They hadn’t done this in a while as football practice had picked up; Anakin, Cody and Rex were on the starting line up. Rex leaned back, sighing happily at being around his cyare and his friends, the atmosphere at the table warm and soft. After all of their homework was complete, the group split their separate ways. Padme got a lift with Cody, Rex and Ahsoka as her house was closer, and they dropped her off before heading towards the Fett household. Cody idled in the driveway a moment before turning to the couple. 

“Be safe.” he grinned impishly. Rex shot a glare at him and then noticed the quiet house. Confused he turned back to Cody, as with as many brothers that they had, the house was never quiet. Cody, still grinning turned to look at the house as well. 

“Wow, looks like the family group chat heeded my message well.” he chuckled and turned to Rex. “I bet the family is over at our Aunt’s so that you have a nice um not so quiet night in.” Rex groaned, hearing that all his family basically knew about what he was doing tonight, but was also grateful that no one was home. He turned to Ahsoka. 

“Let’s go inside and we can watch a movie or something.” he smiled softly. Ahsoka took this as Rex offering her an out, and smiled. 

“Of course Rexster.” she grinned and hopped out of the truck, bouncing up to the front porch, Rex following her slightly behind. Cody smirked and pulled out the driveway. Rex dug into his pockets to get his keys and opened the door stepping back with his arm out to let Ahsoka pass first. They shrugged off their shoes and headed up to Rex’s room. When they got in there, they dropped their bags, and immediately Ahsoka was crowded up against the now closed door. Rex was caging her in on either side, and looking down on her. He regarded her conflicted, and spoke softly. 

“We don’t have to ya know. There is no pressure or anything….” he trailed off. “Not that I don't want to, trust me I do!” he quickly added on. She smiled and pulled his face closer to hers. 

“Rex I need you” is all she got out before he pressed a bruising kiss on her lips, his body pressing close to hers against the door.


End file.
